


Back With Polish On

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Garderobe and Cadenza are Stanley’s Parents, Genderfluid Character, Humor, M/M, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley had been gone for a few weeks; going to Paris with their parents.And now they’re back home.
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 2





	Back With Polish On

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently the original French manicure was made in the 18th century and it was what we would call a half moon style today with red polish.
> 
> Later in the early 1900s they changed it to pink polish with white tips

“Lefou! Lefou, come and see! Venez voir, s'il vous plaît!”

Lefou raised an eyebrow at the excitement he could hear in Stanley’s voice. He slipped a ribbon into the book he had been reading to save his place, setting it down as he went to the window and looked out.

Stanley stood just in front of the castle, smiling happily as they waved a hand in the air for Lefou to find them easier. They were wearing one of their plain pink dresses, tricorn hat decorated with a large feather on their head. “Lefou! Mon mari! We’re back!”

He smiled, waving back at Stanley. “I’ll be right down!” he called out. He turned away from the window, running a hand through his wavy hair to control it before adjusting the ribbon that held it back. Stanley had gone with their mother and father to Paris, exploring the city as Garderobe and Cadenza performed for the first time in years for the Parisian people.

And now they were back.

Lefou hugged their spouse as soon as he was outside, making them laugh as he performed a small dip before kissing them. “My heart ached for you every hour you were gone, mon cher et ma cherie.”

Stanley giggled, blushing as Lefou helped them stand up straight once again. “You say such flowery things!” they said.

“Only because they’re true,” he said. He perked up when he saw red on Stanley’s hands, frowning as he reached out and took one, pulling it closer to see what it was. “Qu'est-ce que c'est?” he asked.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Stanley happily asked, eyes wide in happiness. They bounced a little on the balls of their feet, body trembling in excitement. “It’s the newest fashion trend in Paris! You must come with me next time! It was so beautiful there! No one cared when I didn’t wear breeches either! I could wear dresses and skirts!”

Their nails had been painted with red nail polish. The polish however did not cover the entire nail. Instead there was a half moon shape of clear polish at the bottom. This left the lunula exposed and made the white seem brighter by comparison.

“Huh,” Lefou said, tilting his head. “Why isn’t the whole nail painted?”

“It’s like art! And it shows how steady the hand was of the one who painted them,” they giggled. “Aren’t they beautiful, cher? I’ve heard some say they may have one done in reverse, with white tips and color on the rest of the nail!”

“I suppose.”

Stanley’s smile faded then. “You suppose?” they asked softly, pulling their hand away. “You don’t like them?”

“I do but…”

“But..?”

Lefou smiled, pulling Stanley down for another kiss. “But they’re not nearly as beautiful as the one wearing them,” he said, stroking their cheek with a hand.

Stanley laughed, lightly slapping him on the shoulder. “You scared me! So cruel!”

“Not as cruel as you leaving me for a few weeks,” he teased. Stanley kissed him again and Lefou just laughed, helping to bring Stanley’s things back to their room.


End file.
